


Warm Cuddles

by madsmurf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs some cuddles after a particular tough battle. Lucky Gwen is more than happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> First fic for this fandom, hopefully it's okay but as soon as I saw Sam Wilson and Gwen in Radioactive Spider-Gwen I fell in deep. Anyway, the lovely PJ prompted: cuddles so here are some cuddles.

When Sam comes limping in after a mission Gwen wants nothing more than to wrap her up in blankets and never let her go outside again. The outside was evil and beat up her favourite person, like ever. Sam just shakes her head, a ghost of a smile dancing at her lips -- or Gwen was imagining it, Sam rarely smiled or maybe she smiled all the time, she was just bad at catching Sam doing it -- and sinks into the couch.

“This was a lot easier back in the day.”

Jumping from the couch Gwen webs the emergency blanket on top the cupboard next to the main bedroom door, and preaches next to Sam, wrapping her up in the blankets.

“Uh huh sure, with the war and all.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “There was never aliens dropping from the sky, or giant lizards.”

Chuckling she pats and smooths the blanket so every inch of Sam was covered.

“You want some soup I can make you a mean tomato.”

“You burn everything you touch.” Ouch. Sometimes Sam deadpan snark hurt. Like damn, low blow. So not cool. So she's nearly burnt down their apartment like three times. Okay, maybe six. That's beside the point.

“Rude.” She says instead, pressing a kiss to the top of Sam’s forehead. It’s warm to touch and she smiles, resting her forehead to hers.

“Doesn't stop it from being true.” Sam whispers, eyes closed and leaning into the touch. “Don't want any soup. Want you.”

Gwen grins. “You're not well.”

“A cuddle. Not that. Thing. And I'd break you anyway.”

Moving closer and under the blanket, she wraps her arms around Sam and presses a kiss to her cheek. “As if.”

Sam makes a noncommittal noise and snuggles into her side, rubbing circles into her arm.

“Love you.”

Gwen doesn't hear the reply, Sam already fast asleep, but she knows.


End file.
